From Within You
by EerieAlice
Summary: One shot/OC Character someone from Sylar's bloodlusted past is back to seek revenge on him for killing her Father. However, he will learn a lesson that he never knew could come to pass or haunt him. Set during season 3, episode Eclipse Part 2.


**Author's Notes**: I don't own Heroes, belongs to Tim Kring. I'm just a fan. I only own the character Cassie, as I created her.

I got this idea for this one-shot by watching the preview of watching Eclipse Part Two with the help of bands such as Stereophonics, 30 Seconds To Mars, Slipknot, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Muse… there are however, many others so thanks for the inspiration!

When I read the ending I always think of two tracks from the Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack, Enya's May It Be and The Council Of Elrond. The music traces it so well; you'll see why when you read it…

_**From Within You**_

The red headed woman drank down the whisky as fast a she could, she sat on the edge of the motorcycle seat, clicking and re-opening her lighter. She tapped her boot against the cement and a sudden buzz of her cell went off. She smiled as she flicked it open:

"Hey Bruce. Did you find anything?"

The line was silent. "_Yeah, I got him Cass. But if I get found out they'll give me the sack. Just don't do anything stupid, remember what happened…" _

"Just give me the god damn address Bruce."

Quickly, he told her and she noted it down. Cassie slapped the cell phone shut. A dark smile appeared across her expression, "Well happy birthday to me." Clicking the key in the lock, she pushed the exhaust with her foot and rode off to her destination. One she had been waiting and yearning to find for a long time…

Elle Bishop let the final breath of passion leave her lips, her body slumped forwards and her head fell against Sylar's warm chest. His lean fingers stroked the top of her head as his mouth stroked her forehead.

"Do you think it's permanent?" she asked, still trying to get her breath back.

"What…our powers going away or us…?" Sylar retorted back. Elle giggled, staring up into his eyes. Her fingers caressed his jaw line, "Both I guess," she whispered and hid her face in his chest hair.

"I don't know anymore."

"What if it is…permanent I mean…" Elle's question lingered on her tongue. Sylar stared at the ceiling; his dark brown eyes stared in silence as he could not believe what he and Elle had just done. Though of course, it was partly his fault as he was the one to make the first move. "Then you get exactly what you want," he whispered and smiled up at her. Elle pulled a smirk and leaned over him so all he could make out her face. "And what is it that I want?" she asked, Sylar smirked lightly and pulled her into another tight kiss…

Meanwhile, Cassie stared through her binoculars. "You dirty dirty pair, doing it with the curtains open," she whispered to herself. She smiled darkly, taking the binoculars down. She had found the destination and now she was making the preparations. From the back of her motorcycle she brought out a black sports bag, she threw the binoculars and her cell in there. Reaching to the back of her head, she slid the band from her hair so her long blood red hair danced past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes gleamed as her hands tightened along the crowbar.

Moments later, she was outside the desolate looking house. Her fingers curled around the door handle and she let herself inside. From what she could hear, it seemed the couple were back at their business, their heavy breathing and moans made her stomach go over. With ease and precision, she let the black sports bag rest against the wall near the door.

A strange glow tingled along her arms as she held the crowbar…a burning feeling in her stomach rose up in her legs and stomach…the timing was perfect…

Elle felt Sylar's hastily movements; she grounded her pelvis against his thrusts and breathed out biting his lower lip. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and whispering against her damp but soft skin. He curled his hip around hers, tightening and heightening the elation they both felt. Sylar brought his head up and rose to flip Elle onto her back. But as he did this, another face that wasn't Elle's came into view.

"Hello Gabriel," she said, smiling. Elle croaked and hid her naked body under her coat. The long red headed woman walked towards them with the crowbar in hand.

"Remember me?"

She shifted her body, zooming forwards and striked Elle in the crown with her crowbar. Her body immediately went limp and unresponsive. Sylar shouted, and pushed the woman forwards, she ducked under his punch and hit the back of his head. Stumbling forwards, Sylar heard the crack of his head on the wooden flooring, and then the darkness engulfed him…

Cassie grunted as she fashioned the chains about the unconscious Elle's arms, waist and hips. She clocked her head around to the buzzing sound in her bag; it was probably Bruce checking up. Well, it was too late now. Sylar lay on the ground; she pressed her boot against his bare back and patted down his trousers to make sure he wasn't carrying anything to spoil this perfect moment. She tightened her jaw as she heaved his body towards one of the walls. She positioned his back against the wall and she knelt in front of him. The buzzing of her cell was really annoying her. Sylar's eyes jolted open, grasping her wrist, with the other hand she walloped him, clicking the gun she had found and pressed the nozzle against his forehead.

"You make one move like that and I'll blow your pretty brains across these walls. Understand?" Her eyes were so serious, all Sylar could do was nod. "Good," she announced. "And don't make a sound."

Her eyes remained on him as she felt the inside of her bag, picking up her cell and sliding it open.

"Hello," she said merrily, grinning as Sylar glared back at her.

"_Mommy?_" the childish said back hesitantly.

The grin instantly vanished from her lips and she blinked several times keeping the gun against Sylar's head. "Oh hello honey," she made her voice a lot softer. "Are you alright?"

"_Uh-huh, when you comin home Momma…_"

She breathed out in frustration. "I'm sorry I'm abit busy honey, but I will be home as soon as I can when I finish working. You havin fun with your grandpa?"

"_We'b been playing awwday_, _an we went to tha beach!_"

She laughed. "That's sounds great, I've gotta go now honey, but I'll get home as soon as I can. I love you."

"_Love you too Momma..."_ and the line went dead. Quickly, she put the cell back in the bag.

"Look, I _have no idea_ who the hell you are lady," he hissed.

Cassie drew the gun away from his temple,andpulled up the chair. She toyed with it, teasing him as she smiled. Sylar scowled and frowned; breathing out in anger as rage pulsed through his veins. Then he stared over at Elle. Her head was lolled forward and the worst came to his mind. "Elle…Elle! What have you done to her? I swear if she's dead, I'm gonna kill you," he hissed. Cassie grinned, that sort of line she had been waiting to hear. "Don't worry Gabe, she's not dead."

"How do you know my name?"

Cassie rose from the chair and knelt in front of him, staring at his eyes, mouth and his eyebrows. "My God you really look like my ex in this light," she murmured.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"I know a lot about you Gabriel…"

"Who are you?"

She arched her head, examining him. "You don't recognise me?"

"No!"

"Well you better take a closer look," she uttered and knelt closer. Her left hand entwined in the back of his neck and she yanked his head closer to hers. Cassie felt his rapid urgency to escape, but she held him and stubbed the nozzle of the gun to his abdomen. "Look at me closer," she whispered; Sylar felt her breath brush against his neck.

Her finger nails were painted dark red, she positioned his chin, but it was all too strange like she was going to kiss him. "Look at me Gabriel," she whispered, her voice turned murderous. "Look at my fucking eyes."

He did so, but he noticed the reflection in her iris, it wasn't him, it wasn't Cassie - it was a much older man. A ghost from his past. Sylar's thoughts began to race and a sudden memory like a pin stuck out straight away:

_Gabriel Gray crouched over his making in the watch shop, he had been working on this watch creation for many years now. His stomach jolted as he placed the final piece to it, he smiled as the organs began to quirk and wind. Gabriel strapped it to his wrist, peering at the clock face and the way it worked. It was perfect, just how he imagined it. _

_Cling!_

_He jumped at the doorbell sound and he noticed a figure emerge from the outside. In a panic, he removed his glasses. He stared up at the ordinary man dressed in a white shirt and tie, but he seemed on edge and very uncomfortable. _

_"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked. _

_"Yeah ummm…"he shifted his eyes as he peered about the shop."Somebody called me? My name is Brian Davis..." _

_"Yes I called you," he rose from the chair. "My name is…my name is Sylar, Gabriel Sylar." _

_Moments later, Brian was displaying something Gabriel had never seen before, ever in fact. He watched the intent on Brian's face as he moved the coffee cup along the desk…without using his hands. Brian's dark blue eyes shifted as the cup stopped to a halt. Gabriel stared at him completely fascinated. "Incredible." _

_Brian winced. "Can you make it go away?"_

_"Why would you want to do that?" _

_"I don't know what this is…or who it could hurt." Brian walked past; Gabriel stood behind him and eyed the crystal jagged object on the desk. He felt this sudden attraction, a hunger…as if the object he was staring at mutually called out to him, begging to be used. Or to be used against someone else, someone – a threat. _

_"Don't worry Brian," he whispered. He swooped up the long object and faced the back of him. "I can fix it," Gabriel raised the object. "It's an evolutionary imperative!" _

_The object came thundering towards the back of his head, striking and chattered the spiked crystal edges – bludgeoning him instantly. Gabriel breathed out, as the object smashed to the floor, just, to when Brian Davis's heart batted for the last and final time… _

Sylar opened his eyes; his breath was caught in his throat. Then his eyes turned dark, and he glared at her. "You're his daughter, aren't you?"

Cassie smiled, standing back and bowed. "Cassie Davis at your service."

"You don't look like him."

"No," she muttered, taking out some rope from the bag. "I look more like my Mom…" Cassie whispered as she moved around him, lashing the ropes around his pressed wrists.

"You've got his eyes."

She smirked, looking up at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth Gabriel. Does that hurt?"

"Yes," he hissed, gritting his teeth together.

"Good." Her reply sounded merry and chirpy. Cassie got up from tying the ropes, but then she brought out another lash of rope.

"Cassie…you're making a big mistake."

She laughed, she didn't believe him. Cassie stood on the chair, winding the rope like noose abound the pillar above her head. Alarm flashed over Sylar's expression and he quickly glanced over at Elle. She was coming around...His attention went to the chair she stood on. Tensing the muscles in his side, he managed to tap the metal legs with his bare foot.

Scrunching his fists together, the rope tightened and dug into his skin. With the energy he had, he pushed the legs; Cassie fell forwards and jumped spinning grasping onto the rope. Sylar made for his escape, he zoomed towards Elle. Cassie span, kicking him in the back, but the creature remained on his feet.

"Elle!" he shouted. The blonde's eyes immediately flashed open.

Cassie jumped off the chair, aiming her gun and fired it into the back of his knee. The bullet caught him and he smashed to floor, screaming in agony. Cassie smiled and breathed, "You should have listened to me Gabriel."

"Stop it!" Elle shouted.

Cassie stared sharply at her. "Great, the bimbo's awake," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Get out of…here," Sylar croaked.

"No," Elle breathed. "Not without you, were in this together."

"Oh the lovers are reminiscing," Cassie sang. She glared at Elle, wrapping the noose about his neck.

"Don't hurt him; he didn't mean to do what he did…" Elle pleaded.

"As lovely as you said that Blondie…" Cassie said as she tightened the rope about his neck – his eyes throbbed, spluttering from the lack of air. Elle gasped, almost like a scream. Cassie rose her head, glaring at her. "I don't believe you."

She hauled Sylar's writing body back to the chair – there was a long blood train track seeping from his knee. Cassie stood over him, pointing the gun. "Get up."

"I…can't."

"I _said_," she pressed her boot down on his knee; he let out a curdling scream. "_Get…up_."

Sylar's limbs shook; his used his other knee cap to hoist himself. Impatiently, yanked the lead of the noose around his neck, softly she let it go and tossed it to the floor. He stared at her, breathing heavily with his legs shaking.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered.

She pushed him forwards and helped the jittery Sylar up onto the chair. Cassie stepped up, standing on the edges, fastened the other rope about his neck. All Sylar could do was look at her. Cassie peered at him, blinking and tightened the knot. "I gotta tell ya Blondie, he does have that strong attractive masculinity about him," she called over to Elle, but didn't look. She cupped Sylar's face in her hands. "It's a shame," she whispered. "Cause you look like my type but – you chose the path to lead down – and this how it ends. So take it like a man."

Sylar coughed. "Shut up…and get on with it."

Cassie beamed, getting down from the chair. "Goodbye Gabriel, it's sad that we had to meet here on these terms. But anyway, hope you have a nice trip and say hi to my Dad if you see him. I know I'll be doing everyone on Earth here a favour getting rid of you."

She stood back and raised her foot…

"He killed my father too!" Elle shouted.

Cassie's boot stroked the chair leg; she breathed out in frustration and stared at Elle. "Why haven't you killed him already then?"

Elle tightened the muscles in her arms. "I wanted to, I almost did but I knew if I did it I would destroy myself. In fact, he saved me. He let the pain disappear. I know what you're feeling, that pleasure when someone who deserves it, get's it good. But Cassie, I mean it…if you kill him – you'll destroy your own life too."

Cassie frowned, tightening her grip around the gun. "But I'm not one of you, I don't have powers. And _he_," she looked at Sylar. "Took _everything_ from me. My family's support smashed, my fiancé cleared out, my life…" She raised the gun to his head, he stared back. "He's happy, and he's in love – I should be in his place – he killed all of those people, he doesn't deserve anything. _You_ don't deserve a thing." She breathed out painfully, as the tear slid down her cheek. Cassie could feel the tears coming, her lips trembled. "You're a monster," she hissed. "And monsters need to be put down."

Viciously, she shook her head. "This ends now!"

"No don't…Cass!"

Cassie moved edge ways to the chair.

"No stop!" Elle screamed, she noticed one of the chains unlatch.

She wiped her eyes and she peered at him.

"I'm sorry," Sylar whispered _so_ intimately. Her ripping blue eyes gleamed for a moment, and with her foot…she kicked the chair out from beneath his feet…

All Cassie could hear were the fighting squirms of a man trying to stay alive. The tears smeared down her cheeks and she tumbled backwards. Why wasn't she feeling it now? Why wasn't it making her happy? She had many dreams of finishing off Gabriel Gray – he would die, she'd smile and leave. But now…it was real.

Elle shrieked to the heavens, violently pulling herself from the chains. Sylar gurgled with his clasped hands frantically, desperately trying to tug at something. But he only stared at Cassie...

Cassie pressed her hands to her face, she wasn't feeling pleasure or happiness…it was pain. Worse than before. She tried to shut it out, shaking her hands away from her face. Cassie avoided Sylar's dark brown eyes and she aimed the gun…

Elle screamed, but Cassie had already fired. Elle slammed her body into Cassie, the woman fell to the side and then she began to wrestle from her. With her fist, Elle slammed it against her temple, knocking Cassie out. She prised the gun from her rock solid grasp, casting it aside. She turned her back and saw Sylar…

He wasn't hanging from the ceiling…

In fact, he was slumped in a heap on the ground…

Elle ran over to him, yanking the noose from his neck. "I can't believe this is the second time I'm doing this!"

Sylar choked, retching. His fingers grabbed at Elle, but she noticed his wound in his knee. "We need to get you outta here."

"No," he gasped.

"You can't heal anymore remember, what if an infection get's in it…?"

"Help me up," he murmured.

The pain in his knee cap ripped raw. Elle slumped in the chair and she picked up the gun on the floor. But she noticed all Sylar did, was stare at Cassie…She was on her side and her red hair was strewn across her face.

"She'll wake up shortly, we gotta go…now!" Elle panicked.

"We need…transport…go outside and see if you can find somethin."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Just do it Elle!" he yelled. "I'm fine."

She left hastily with the heavy slam of the front door. Sylar groaned heavily, he pushed himself so he could stand. Strangely, enough…he was doing it. He slid down to where Cassie lay on the ground; he sat by her, thinking but generally shocked over all. To Elle's perspective, she thought that Cassie was going to shoot him, to finish him off. But Sylar noticed just before Elle slammed into her, she pointed the gun at the rope…and it was _her _shot that saved his life.

Sylar's fingers burned against her jacket, he never would have expected to do this with someone who wanted him dead. Pulling his legs up, he swept Cassie into his lap. His fingers laced at the back of her long red hair. It was strange; Cassie was a lot younger than he was. But she talked, had passion and determination like him. With his free hand, he noticed something sticking out of her jacket pocket, slowly he slid it out. It was a photograph, of a baby girl…with tuffs of dark hair, but with the same dark blue eyes. He breathed out, the phone call…it was _her _daughter.

He slipped it back into the pocket where he found it. The killer and the sufferer together. Sylar examined her face; teardrops were still visible on her soft skin. His chest heaved, and with his arms he brought her head closer. His skin burned against hers. Sylar's lips trembled, his eyes spluttered, one singular crystal tear beaded against his chin.

His body muscles tensed, and he cried. All of the anger, pain, torment, guilt, he was letting it out. Sylar's fists tightened, he moved his lips to ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you…" his voice lingered in the air. Slowly, his lips stroked against the side of her face, trailing to her forehead. He pressed his lips against her skin for only a few seconds before letting go of her…

Sylar laid Cassie back on the floor; he laid his back against the wall before breathing out as the pain throbbed worse than ever. He wiped the tears clean from his eyes, cleaning the trace that he had been crying at all…

Elle emerged from outside. "There's a motorcycle outside." Sylar nodded, soundlessly.

"But I think it belongs to our red headed friend here," she continued.

"Come on, we gotta go," he murmured.

"Finally!"

Elle helped him up; he stalked along the wooden panels. Elle opened the door for him and she disappeared outside. Sylar turned his head round to take a final look at Cassie. He had always seen humans as weak, low people…under the people with powers. Cassie was strong, far stronger than he was in this new human frail skin. The pain and the anger she displayed to him, moved him emotionally. What Cassie wanted, Sylar could never return to her. He then pictured all of the people he had hurt, not just the ones he maimed and murdered…but their close relationships. They had feelings too, they had anger and intention in them. He knew that if some of them saw him. They would have dropped the gun and left without hesitation…and left him hanging…

Cassie was just human, and she reached from within herself to stop him from dying – Sylar knew how much she despised and loathed the very core of his being. He could not care for her feelings towards him at this moment, she was perfect to him. He had shattered everything she loved, and everyone else's that he had caused pain to.

Sylar felt Elle clutch at his arm and she yanked him through the door, he disappeared over the threshold. But the last thing he heard as he escaped was the crystal defined sound of the red headed angel breathing out…


End file.
